


say your heart is reckless, you've had a few close calls

by if_i_be_waspish



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mornal?, Morning Oral, Oral Sex, that's literally all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_i_be_waspish/pseuds/if_i_be_waspish
Summary: “Really, Alex, never?”Alex chuckles, the sound low and deep as it rumbles through her body. The wine has loosened her muscles and she sinks a bit deeper onto the bed, reclining lazily into a mass of pillows as she plays with the label on an empty wine bottle.“Never,” She confirms, shaking her head once.Matt’s jaw drops open the same way it had earlier in the evening during their game.“That is just…” He trails off, shaking his head, “A crime, really, is what it is.”





	say your heart is reckless, you've had a few close calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/gifts).



> Once upon a time in the Mattex server, Cassie wanted Morning Oral fic and I did not volunteer because I'm not a chump & am not easily persuaded by crying emojis. If you believe those last bits, I've got a lovely bridge to sell you for a low, low price.
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday, Cassie! I'm so glad you were born and I hope you have a lovely day and enjoy this morning oral fanfic. My very, very humble gift to you. And check out those tags, eh? 
> 
> -
> 
> Story title from "With Your Heart" by Kate Klim.

“Really, Alex, _never_?”

Alex chuckles, the sound low and deep as it rumbles through her body. The wine has loosened her muscles and she sinks a bit deeper onto the bed, reclining lazily into a mass of pillows as she plays with the label on an empty wine bottle.

“Never,” She confirms, shaking her head once.

Matt’s jaw drops open the same way it had earlier in the evening during their game.

“That is just…” He trails off, shaking his head, “A crime, really, is what it is.”

Alex laughs, smoothing the label of the wine bottle back down as she sets it on the end table next to her. She’s not drunk by any means – and in fact, neither is Matt. Karen and Arthur, though, are. They’re both currently passed out fully clothed in bed together, and Alex can’t help but think how mortified they’ll be when they wake up spooning like they are.

They’re all filming on location and the BBC, ever the spendthrifts, had rented one small two bedroom flat for the four of them to share. Alex and Karen were meant to share one and Matt and Arthur were meant to share the other.

Until Karen had suggested _Never Have I Ever_ as a drinking game and she and Arthur had proceeded to get completely pissed – they’re now passed out in Matt/Arthur’s room, and are entirely too drunk to be woken up and entirely too heavy to be moved.

Matt had valiantly and graciously offered to sleep on the couch, but it was little more than a glorified love seat and as hilarious of a picture as that would have made with his long limbs hanging off the edges in every direction, Alex just couldn’t let him do it.

Which is how they ended up side by side in a smaller-than-average queen sized bed discussing the filming and the game they’d just played.

With anyone else, sharing such close quarters would have had the propensity to be awkward or uncomfortable, but she and Matt had always got on well. They were mates. And as far as that ridiculous _attraction_ she had to him went? Well, she’d just ignore it. As usual. Perhaps a bigger ask now that they’re sharing a bed, but she’d manage. She always did.

“You’re very sweet to care so much, darling,” Alex smiles, turning over on her side to face Matt.

He’s on his back, his head propped on his arm, staring at the ceiling.

“I just… can’t believe no one’s ever done… that for you.” He blinks at the ceiling and his voice sounds a bit sad, but she can’t figure out if that’s all in her head – it must be, she decides, because why would he be sad about her never having experienced _that_?

_That_ just happens to be the only finger Alex had to put down during the entirety of the game. _That_ just happens to be being woken up by a partner with oral sex.

“Is it really that big of a thing, Matt?” Alex furrows her brow, “That people do?” She asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

She hadn’t realized it was such a big deal – she thought he’d just made a big deal of it during the game because it was the only thing they’d found that she _hadn’t_ done. And it was a largely mundane thing, at that, when compared to what _else_ had been shared during the game

After questioning her a bit about it – no, it wasn’t that she had any particular aversion to it or had consent issues… it simply hadn’t happened with any of her partners – the game moved on, but Matt was quieter than usual for the remainder of the game, clearly deep in thought.

Now, Matt blushes a bit, his skin reddening and Alex does her best to banish the bit of desire that spikes in her due to how bloody adorable he looks when he’s embarrassed. She’d never have thought she’d found someone _flushing_ so attractive, but there’s just something about it on Matt that seems to do it for her.

“I don’t know if it’s a big thing, really…” He hedges, and Alex laughs softly, “It’s something _I_ certainly enjoy,” He finishes quietly.

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up – she hadn’t actually been expecting an admission like that. By the look on his face now, he hadn’t been expecting to give it, either.

“Giving or receiving?” She asks, unable to resist, a hint of humor in her voice. She’s teasing him, of course, but even as she asks the question, she feels heat pool in her abdomen, feels it travel even lower.

Matt splutters a bit, clearly flustered, and his skin deepens again to a light crimson. She feels a bit badly for teasing him and she’s about to apologize and change the subject when he clears his throat.

“Both, actually,” He answers, his eyes still trained on the ceiling.

Alex feels herself blush now as his answer conjures several images to mind – images she very surely should not be having about her younger co-star; younger by _two bloody decades_ at that. It’s inappropriate, she knows, but she’d be lying if she said it was the first time it happened – if she said he hadn’t been the star of that particular vein of fantasy for quite some time now.

“Oh,” Alex says, her throat suddenly dry; she feels a bit like she’s been beaten at her own game. She shakes her head slightly – well, if anyone _could_ beat her at her own game, it would certainly be Matt Smith.

Matt lolls his head to the side to look at her, the red still a bit splotchy across his face. His eyes look sleepy, but clear, and he’s wearing joggers and a t-shirt with a couple of holes in it.

He looks ridiculous – but Alex can’t help but think that this type of ridiculous looks _sexy_ on him, actually.

“So… you’ve never awoken to a lover with his face between your legs?”

Alex’s eyes widen and she tries to look exasperated with his question rather than what she actually is by it: incredibly turned on. Hearing those words from Matt’s lips has coiled desire tight in her stomach, set her veins on fire.

“No,” She confirms, refusing to look away from him, although that’s exactly what every instinct she has is telling her to do, “Never.”

Matt is silent for a moment, his brow drawn in thought. He looks at her, his eyes scanning her face looking for _something_ , and then he licks his lips.

“Would you like to?”

Alex freezes, feeling a current rush through her body. Surely, he couldn’t mean…

Alex draws her bottom lip into her mouth, her nervous habit – only one way to find out: “What exactly are you asking?”

Matt remains perfectly still, watching her calmly. It’s a bit unnerving really, because suddenly her heart is thundering in her chest and she feels a bit sick to her stomach as it floods with nerves.

“What does it sound like I’m asking you, Alex?” His tone is calm, serene, and Alex wonders what in the hell _this_ Matt had done with the one who was blushing crimson only moments ago.

There’s no trace of shy Matt now – only the cool, confident Matt who is now watching her with dark eyes.

She knows this is dangerous territory, but damn if she doesn’t want to be standing on it with him. If she’s wrong, if he isn’t asking what she thinks he’s asking, she will end up very embarrassed. On the other hand…

She looks at his eyes, at how dark they are, how they look right at her.

“It sounds like you’re asking me if you can lick me awake in the morning, Matt.”

His gaze darkens even more and he licks his lips again – her eyes follow the path of his tongue before she meets his eyes as he speaks, “And if I am?”

Alex stares at him, sure her reflection is a near perfect mirror of his own, “Are you?” She asks, and wonders when her voice got so breathy.

“Yes.”

Alex inhales sharply, stunned. Even though she’d _thought_ that was what he was asking, hearing him confirm it is something else entirely. Her voice, however, has left her. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out.

He speaks, instead, “Can I?” Something flickers behind his eyes – doubt, looks like.

Alex props her head up a bit on the pillows, narrowing her eyes at him, “Just how much have you had to drink?”

Matt shakes his head, “I’m stone cold sober, Alex; just like you are.”

“You must be joking, then,” Alex can’t take her eyes away from him and she curses herself for her shaky voice. He certainly doesn’t _look_ like he’s joking, but her head is rather spinning at the moment.

From Matt, his proximity, and that look in his eye that looks remarkably like hunger. Because he’s right, she’s stone cold sober – it’s only Matt and the way he’s looking at her now that’s making her feel off-kilter.

“I’m not,” He speaks slowly, deliberately, and she immediately feels the truth of his words, knows he’s serious.

And she can’t pretend that the heat isn’t building in her body, that her knickers aren’t growing wetter by the second as his words slide through her veins.

Trying to keep her voice level, Alex looks at him, “Matt, it’s – it’s _fine_. Please… don’t feel obligated…”

Matt cuts her off, incredulity flooding his face, “ _Obligated_?” He scoffs in clear disbelief, “I assure you, it would be no obligation,” He stares at her, his gaze level, “Privilege, more like.”

Alex averts her eyes, “Matt…”

“For nearly a year now, I’ve thought of little else at night than what you’d taste like on my tongue,” He clears his throat, “So, no. Not an _obligation_.”

“Matt…” She tries again, but finds herself still at a loss for what she should say.

“So, forget everything else, Alex. Do you want to wake up tomorrow with my face between your legs?”

Alex knows without a doubt now what she _should_ say to this question. Her much younger, attractive, sexy co-star is offering her oral sex, quite enthusiastically, and she knows there is only one proper answer in this situation. Only one answer she can possibly give.

But it’s still not what comes out of her mouth, “Yes,” She breathes the word out and she scarcely recognizes her own voice, thick as it is with desire.

Matt’s eyes instantly darken and his nostrils flare, “You’re sure?” His voice is tempered, measured, but thick just like hers.

It’s her chance to say what she should have said in the first place – she knows she should leave the image of Matt’s head between her thighs where it belongs: her fantasies. She should leave that image as something for her dreams, something she calls to mind when she’s alone with her rabbit at night.

But, _god_ , he’s staring at her so intently now, his arousal plain on his face, and suddenly she can’t seem to remember a single good reason Matt Smith’s tongue _shouldn’t_ wake her up in the morning.

“Yes,” She nods, her eyes hooded and her gaze heavy.

Matt smiles, a wide grin breaking across his face. Then, he leans his head forward and his lips brush lightly against hers.

Alex’s eyes flutter shut as his lips move softly, hers following suit. The kiss is tender, sweet, and Alex feels a flutter in her chest and she’s suddenly reminded _why_ this is a bad idea, but she just doesn’t care. If she can’t have Matt the way she wants him – _hers_ – then she can have him like this.

After a moment, Matt pulls back and his eyes flick down to her lips and then back up again. His gaze is intense – filled with sweetness and sex and it’s a heady combination she hasn’t seen in a very, very long time from a partner. From anyone, really.

“It’s strange,” He says, sighing a bit, “I suddenly _can’t wait_ to go to sleep,” He whispers, and Alex rolls her eyes, a smile on her face.

Matt chuckles, tugs on one of her curls, and then turns over and kills the lamp on his side of the bed.

Alex sits in a bit of a stunned silence until his voice cuts through her jumbled thoughts.

“Night, Alex.”

She can hear the smirk in his voice, but she can’t bring herself to tease him for the smugness. The desire is burning too brightly in her veins, her arousal sitting heavy and constant now in her abdomen.

“Night, Matt,” She offers, proud she can even find words at all. She rolls on her side and turns off the lamp on her side of the bed.

Alex snuggles down into the bed, tugging the covers up tightly around her shoulders and she tries to ignore the blood rushing through her body, the nerves suddenly taking up a very enthusiastic residence in her stomach.

She sighs, feeling the warmth of Matt’s body next to her, and she wonders how she’s supposed to sleep when she knows she’ll be waking up to Matt Smith’s tongue on her in the place she’d been craving it since the day they met – when he stumbled over it and couldn’t make a proper sentence to save his life, so in awe of her was he. And now, in mere hours, that tongue would be on her – _in her_ – and she’s supposed to sleep, somehow, with this knowledge.

An involuntary shudder moves through her body and she presses her eyes shut, trying desperately to ignore the ache building in her core.

She concentrates on Matt, instead; on his warm body next to hers, the expanse of his back nearly pressed up against hers, his steady rhythmic breathing.

Finally, calmed and lulled by his presence in the bed next to her, she falls asleep.

x

Alex is having the most pleasant dream. She shifts in her sleep, half-conscious but trying desperately to hold on to her dream because _oh_ , she’s not had one of _these_ in awhile. Let alone one that felt so bloody real.

But she hasn’t had anyone between her legs in nearly a year, so as she reluctantly comes out of her sleep, reality tugging at her consciousness, she figures that must be what made it so intense.

Only… now that she’s awake, it hasn’t stopped, she can still feel the warmth pooling in her abdomen, can feel it spread even lower still. Suddenly, the memory of last night comes flooding back to her and her eyes fly open; her body stiffens as she concentrates on the sensations running through her. She’s on her back, her legs slightly parted, and she knows she’s no longer dreaming.

She can _feel_ it now, a wet, hot tongue licking her and fire slides through her veins because she knows without looking that it’s Matt – it’s Matt and his sweet tongue that knows all the best ways to flirt.

Yet she still has to see him – has to confirm it’s real, that her hazy mind becoming sharper by the second isn’t playing a cruel trick on her.

Alex glances down her body, her eyes adjusting to the morning light; she sees the covers thrown back, her pajama shorts tossed to the side on the bed, and the top of Matt’s head nestled between her thighs, his floppy brown hair a perfect sight just where it is.

She vaguely wonders how he managed to undress her without her waking since she’s usually quite a light sleeper, but then his tongue trails so _slowly_ up her length that she finds she doesn’t bloody well care how he did it, she’s just pleased that he did.

Oh, what a lovely sight first thing in the morning: Matt Smith, licking her so wonderfully.

Alex inhales sharply as his tongue unexpectedly flicks over her clit and Matt chuckles against her, his tongue languidly sliding back down to her opening as a new wave of arousal—her first conscious one this morning—washes over her.

“Morning, Kingston,” His voice is low and rough, coated with sleep and sex, and he speaks against her flesh, the words a bit muffled. She whimpers, because she can feel his voice and there’s always been something about a partner talking to her during oral that’s always turned her on more than it probably should.

Alex lets out a small moan, “Morning, darling,” She returns as his tongue slides into her; she smiles, “And it’s suddenly a very good one.”

Matt pulls his tongue out of her and pushes it back in, “Oh?” He smiles and then licks back up her length using the flat of his tongue and _just_ the right amount of pressure to make Alex wonder how he knows exactly how she likes it, “Enjoying this particular wake up call, are you?”

His tongue moves and explores her _so_ slowly, languidly, like he has all the time in the world and there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing.

“Mm,” She agrees, “Very much.”

When he’d suggested this last night, she’d thought he was a bit mad – and then she’d thought herself a bit mad as well when she’d agreed to it. But the image of Matt’s sweet face between her legs was something she’d come to by her own hand more times than she could count now. So many times that she’d almost erased the shame she first felt at picturing him like that, all eager and willing, his mouth pleasing her in earnest as she gasped his name.

So the offer to make it a reality was one she simply couldn’t refuse. As his tongue flicks her clit now and she clutches the bed sheets in her fists, she says a silent thank you to whatever madness had overcome her last night to have her agree to this.

Matt’s eyes slide up to meet hers and it is suddenly so _clear_ that he’s enjoying every second of what he’s doing that her breath hitches in her throat, because she’s got Matt exactly where she’s wanted him for over a year now and he appears to bloody _love_ being there.

His finger trails up to lightly trace her opening while the flat of his tongue continues to work on her clit, moving in small circles that already have her making sounds of pleasure in the back of her throat. She clutches the sheets tighter in her fists because his slow pace is agonizing; it’s torture, in fact, but as she curls her toes and feels his face brush her inner thighs, she thinks it’s the sweetest she’s ever known.

Alex had known Matt would be good with his tongue – there’s just something _about him_ that had told her he would be – but as the tension builds so slowly within her now, she rather thinks she may have underestimated him.

Matt pulls his tongue back in his mouth but keeps his lips against her as he speaks, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this for you, Alex?”

His finger slicks through her wetness and he presses an open-mouthed kiss against her – it’s an unbelievably sexy sight, but also feels a bit sweet and reverent and he does it again, his eyes intent.

She squirms a bit, her hips arching off the bed seeking _more, more, more_. More of him, more of Matt’s tongue, more of the sexy, sweet things he’s clearly so capable of doing to her.

Matt’s hand reaches up and splays across her abdomen, holding her hips down and he laughs softly against her, his finger still dancing lazily around her entrance. But he does not enter her – his tongue does not lap at her the way she longs for it to.

Incredibly, she feels herself even more turned on by the anticipation – by the fact that he’s making her wait, and the fact that she’s left to figure out what for.

Deciding he must want a reply, Alex laughs a bit, low and throaty, and Matt’s eyes darken.

“Probably as long as I’ve imagined letting you.” She tells the truth. It’s been a fantasy of hers since the day he slid his hand into hers.

At her response, Matt eases a fingertip inside of her, stopping when he reaches his first knuckle; normally, it wouldn’t be anything brilliant, but he’s been building her up so sweetly and tortuously that she’s completely on edge. She gasps and moves to bear down on his finger, to push him further into her, but his hand across her abdomen holds her in place.

“Longer,” He whispers, his breath hot on her clit as his tongue finally darts out again to circle it.

His voice is so confident, sexy – she wants to argue with him, to tell him that she’s imagined this since the first time she heard her own name roll off his tongue – but she can’t find the strength. Not when everything in her is crying out for more, not when every cell in her body is focused on him – on Matt between her legs, the arousal thundering within her until it’s all she can hear, think, feel.

Matt’s hand leaves her abdomen and she feels his fingers start gently caressing her inner thigh, tickling it a bit, before he pushes on it lightly.

“Spread your legs wider for me, Alex,” He whispers, “I want to see you.”

Alex whimpers at the tone – at the instruction – and then she does as she’s told. She lets her legs fall open on either side and she is suddenly very conscious of how bright this room is, actually, with the morning light pouring in through the window as she spreads herself open to him.

But every bit of self-consciousness she feels falls away as Matt pulls slightly back to look at her, his finger still teasing her opening, still trailing her wetness up her length and spreading it over her clit before it dips inside her again to gather more.

Matt’s eyes are dark as he drinks her in and they blaze with a look she immediately recognizes as hunger, raw and primal, but still somehow tender from him, “Christ, you’re bloody beautiful.”

Alex, frankly, had never enjoyed being quite so exposed – never enjoyed feeling quite so scrutinized by a lover, but the way Matt looks at her, his eyes wide and wanting, has her spreading her legs just that much wider so he can get a better look. So he can see her like no one else has before, spread and waiting for him in the near blinding morning light.

He smiles, his eyes flicking up to hers and then back down again, his finger so light against her skin that she shudders in anticipation, her skin growing warm and flushed with her desire. Part of her wishes he would stop bloody teasing her already, but an even larger part loves it – loves seeing this side of Matt, confident and sexy in his ability to make her writhe.

But she needs – _him_ , god, just him.

As if reading her mind, Matt _finally_ pushes one long finger slowly inside of her, his eyes fixed between her legs as he watches his finger disappear within her.

“Look at that,” He breathes out, more to himself than to her, but his tone has her clenching around his finger now buried inside of her to his knuckle – all the way in, and _god_ his fingers are long. His eyes meet hers and a slow, sexy smile spreads across his face; he draws his finger slowly out of her before he pushes it back inside, watching her face this time. When her eyes flutter closed, he stills his finger, “More?”

“God, _yes_ , Matt,” She pleads; his teasing is delicious, but she needs his fingers—however many he wants—buried inside of her. She needs his tongue licking, his mouth sucking.

“So long, Alex,” Matt echoes his earlier words as he bends his neck again and brings his mouth down over her, “I’ve been wanting to taste you for so long,” He licks a long stripe from her opening to her clit, “You taste so good on my tongue,” He withdraws his finger and pushes two gently inside of her, burying them.

As she immediately clenches around him, the added finger filling her just that bit more, he moans against her clit and the unexpected vibration sends a tremor of pleasure coursing through her body.

Alex cries out when Matt sucks her clit into his mouth and, unthinking of anything except her own pleasure, her hands reach down and thread into his hair.

She tightens her hands and holds him closer to her, grinding herself against his face, trying to get closer, to get _more_. Suddenly realizing what she’s doing, how wanton she’s being, and remembering that some men don’t particularly enjoy being face-fucked, she loosens her grip and moves to pull her hands away from his hair.

As her hands draw back, Matt makes a noise of protest against her cunt. His mouth still works her as his free hand reaches up from where it had settled against the bend of her knee and catches her by the wrist. He tugs her hand down and Alex takes the hint, burying one hand in his hair again while her other hand reaches out to the side and finds purchase in the tangled sheets of the bed.

Matt’s mouth is hot and wet against her and she stops being able to tell precisely _what_ it is he’s doing, she just knows no one else’s tongue has worked her quite so thoroughly before.

“God, darling,” She whimpers and her own voice sounds foreign to her ears, so slick with want as it is, as his fingers slide in and out of her at a quicker pace now.

He pulls his mouth back from her, his gaze fixed between her legs as his fingers fuck her steadily. His thumb ghosts over her clit and she cries out again, her breath coming shallower and faster now. Her eyes are screwed shut as she rocks against Matt’s hand, riding his fingers.

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Matt whispers, his voice a near-growl.

Alex’s eyes fly open and she finds Matt’s eyes trained on her face as his hand works her over, his thumb circling her clit now, pressing gently down at the end of each circle.

Alex’s hand, still in his hair, slides forward and she brushes a lock of hair from his forehead. She sees his eyes flooded with clear desire, dark and stormy, but she sees tenderness underneath it as well, a longing, and the sight steals her breath.

“Are you going to come for me, Alex?” Matt asks her gently and she clenches around his fingers – _that voice_. His eyes glitter with mischief at the discovery and she nearly laughs at the delight that dances across his face until his fingers _curl_ inside of her and she moans wantonly instead, “I’m going to bury my face in your sweet cunt now and lick you until you come around my fingers fucking you.”

Alex groans, her head burrowing in the plush pillow behind her, and she nearly comes right there from his words and fingers alone, but he lifts his thumb from her clit just before she tumbles over the edge. And _god_ , how does he know her body so well already?

“Tell me what you want, love,” He murmurs, his eyes shining with emotion.

“Your –” She gasps as his fingers pump lightly into her, a new rhythm, “God, I want your tongue, Matt,” She rasps, “Make me come with your tongue.”

Matt smirks, a slow sexy confident look alighting in his eyes, “My absolute _pleasure_ , Kingston,” He whispers, dipping his head back to her. His tongue licks a single long stripe up her length again even as his fingers fuck her. He holds her gaze for a long moment and then finally glides the flat of his tongue against her clit, his eyes fluttering closed as he sets to work.

Oh, she thought he’d been good with his tongue _before_ , but now with that little crease of determination in his brow, he’s bloody brilliant. He licks and sucks her, listening to her verbal cues to discern what works best for her and when he finds it, he smirks against her and she can _feel it_. She can feel the smug grin, but she doesn’t care because he’s licking her so damn well that he very well _should_ be smug.

Matt’s mouth works her clit and his fingers slide in and out of her wet heat in a steady rhythm and it feels like he’s been doing this to her for years, like he knows exactly what will drive her wild with need for him.

He sucks on her clit hard and she gasps, her fingers tangling deeper in his hair and holding him to her tightly. He does not let up, just keeps his face buried in her all the while making sounds of delight and approval in the back of his throat, encouraging her, unabashedly enjoying his task.

Finally, when she is little more than a writhing mass of arousal under his tongue, when her moans are little more than a steady litany of his name and ‘ _oh yes, darling, yes, yes, darling_ there _, fuck,’_ Matt _curls_ his fingers inside of her again, his mouth working her clit and she comes hard, clenching his fingers and crying out his name as she holds his mouth to her, grinding against his face to wring every last bit of pleasure from the moment she can as Matt moans at the feel of her coming in his mouth.

Alex’s heart is hammering in her chest, and she circles her hips against his face one more time before she shudders, her intense orgasm finally waning as her hand loosens its grip in his hair. Matt lets out a low chuckle and it rumbles through her body as his tongue gently licks her.

She opens her eyes and gazes down at him through half-lidded eyes and finds him watching her with bright eyes as he laps at her, still grinning.

After a moment, he withdraws his fingers from her and presses a soft kiss against her flesh before he trails a path of sweet kisses up over her abdomen, crawling up the bed as he goes.

When he kisses her breast gently, Alex realizes with a short laugh that she’s just had one of the most intense orgasms she can remember and she’s still half-dressed.

Matt kisses her chest, her neck, her chin, and then her lips, his lips lightly brushing over hers. He pulls away and hovers for a moment, watching her, his eyes searching her face.

Without a second thought, Alex closes the distance between their mouths, kissing him hungrily. Her tongue slides across his and she tastes herself there and whimpers, deepening the kiss as Matt’s hand slips into her hair and presses her still closer to him.

Matt groans into her mouth and then pulls back, resting his forehead against hers as he licks his lips. Her hand reaches down to grasp his cock through his joggers and she gasps when she finds him rock hard.

“All for you, love,” Matt says, his voice gravelly and rough.

Alex grips him, her hand sliding up his length. He groans again, his eyes pressing shut. She moves her hand up to slip into the waistband of his joggers but his hand catches hers and he pulls it away.

Confused, Alex looks at him – he smiles, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand lightly, his eyes sparkling.

“We only have a few minutes – we have to be on set soon.” He explains, his voice gentle and sweet.

Alex grins wickedly, “What a coincidence – that’s all I’ll need to have you coming in my hand.”

Matt bites his lip and moans, but presses her hand against his chest; she can feel his heart beating thunderously, “I’ve no doubt about that, but I’ve been wanting you for _ages,_ Alex,” He leans over and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, “And I’d like to take my time with you, if you don’t mind.”

Alex furrows her brow, still confused; she looks away, suddenly embarrassed, suddenly worried she’d somehow read his face between her thighs all wrong, “But, I—”

Matt dips his head to catch her gaze, “I want to _take my time with you, Alex_ ,” He explains again, patiently, “I want to bring you back here after filming and show you exactly what I’ve spent the last year of my life fantasizing about doing to you – the first time I come with you Alex – and if I have my way, there will be many more after-” He smirks, and her eyes widen, “I want to be _inside you_.”

Alex feels a flush steal over her and she bites her lip, “So this is…?”

Matt smiles gently, “The start of something. I’m rather hoping for a relationship, actually,” He tucks a curl behind her ear, “With you,” He clarifies, and she laughs.

“Matt – I don’t… I don’t know what to say – I…”

“Say yes, Alex.” His eyes sparkle, “And then say you’ll never use an alarm again – only my mouth.”

Alex feels the emotion swell in her chest – she knows all the risks of a relationship with Matt. She’s counted them as she falls to sleep at night, knows them by heart, but none of them seem to matter – not when he’s looking at her like she’s the only thing that does.

“Oh, _yes_ , darling – how can I say anything but yes?” She kisses him softly, sweetly.

He grins, “And my mouth?”

Alex laughs, her head tilting back as her eyes shine, “I promise, darling, your mouth will be put to very good use.”

Matt’s eyes flash with desire and he licks his lips, running his pink tongue across his lips and Alex tries not to think about how it has just been licking her for damn near half an hour – they’ve got to be on set soon, and having Matt’s tongue distracting her any more than it already does simply won’t do.

“And will you let it do other things to you?” Matt asks around a smirk, “My mouth?”

Alex tears her eyes from his lips, meeting his gaze, “I imagine I’d let your mouth do whatever it likes.” She smirks at him, “What other sorts of things is your mouth interested in doing to me?”

Matt smiles, his eyes crinkling lightly at the sides – he kisses her temple and then drops his mouth to her ear, “My mouth is _very_ interested in talking to you,” He leaves no doubt to his meaning, clearly having read her reaction to his dirty talk earlier, “Will you let it?” Alex nods once, her throat dry, “Good,” His voice is like velvet in her ear and she shudders, “But my mouth is also interested in telling you how wonderful you are,” He nips at her ear, “It’s interested in telling you that I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, let alone so soon,” Alex gasps softly, “And I imagine someday and probably sooner than either of us imagine right now, it will want to use a different, very specific word,” He breathes the words into her ear and Alex’s heart flutters in her chest; she moves to pull away but his hand moves to her head and he gently holds her in place, “Maybe even ask you an important question someday,” He finishes softly and she feels tears prickling at the back of her eyes, “Will you let it, Alex? Will you let my mouth do _those_ things to you?”

Matt’s grip on Alex’s head loosens and she finally pulls back to look at him and her heart stutters in her chest at the emotion she sees in his eyes – lust, still, but something else underneath it, something soft and lovely and coated with hope that she won’t reject him and edged with the fear that she will.

And maybe she should – maybe she should tell him no, that his mouth shouldn’t say those things to her even now, but it feels like she’s spent a lifetime with a broken heart and the way he’s looking at her now makes her feel like he could help heal it – help heal _her_.

So she closes her eyes, gathering her strength, and when she opens them and the words fall from her lips, she watches the fear in his eyes disappear, watches it become something else entirely.

“Darling, yes,” Is all she says, but a grin spreads across her face and in that moment she _knows_ whatever words his mouth chooses to give her, she will give right back to him.

And she will do it fearlessly.


End file.
